Both, optical and wireless access networks normally are point-to-multipoint networks. Each customer has a connection point, where he or she can connect whatever customer premises equipment like simple telephones, servers, or multimedia devices. Such connecting of equipment is being done by the customer himself or herself and can also be changed at whatever time. There is a need to register the used equipment in the central office of the network operator and to unambiguously assign it to a customer's service contract.
To this end it is known that the customer performs a certain procedure, in the course of which a code received from the operator is to be entered. Such registration procedure is time consuming, cumbersome and error-prone.
The invention deals with the problem of providing a method and respective devices to assign a customer premises equipment to a subscriber's data record registered in the central office or other central unit of the network operator.